The War Starts
by Crystal Lightning
Summary: What do you think happened to our favorite M*A*S*H* personnel, when they got their draft notice, or what caused them to inlist to begin with?? Click here to find out! PLEASE R
1. The Letters Arrive

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in M*A*S*H, and never said I did. So don't sue me because I have no money to take.  
  
Claimer: I do however own this idea and don't want it to be taken. So please no touchy.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoy my story this is the first time I have ever written a fan fic so I hope it's good. Please R+R.ENJOY!  
  
The War Starts  
  
"What a wonderful day in Ottumwa, Iowa." Thought a little boy while feeding his animals.  
  
This little boy was Walter O'Reilly he had grown up with his ma and Uncle Ed. All of sudden a voice broke this little boys peace. It was is Ma calling out into the barn to Walter that there was a notice on the door for him. Surprised the little boy ran inside to read the notice. As soon as he got inside the little boy saw the notice said. Reading aloud to his Ma and Uncle Ed, Walter said:  
  
The President of the United States calls YOU! To fight for your country in South Korea.  
  
After reading this he looked at his family then looked back at the letter. He decided that he should make a stand and go enlist. His family agreed and let him go.  
  
**********************************  
  
In another state though the exact opposite was happening to a man in Crabapple Cove, Maine. His name was Benjamin Franklin Pierce, but everyone called him Hawkeye. He lived with his father and was a surgeon. While in his office with his last patient Hawkeye kept thinking "I can't wait to get home and go to sleep"  
  
(This would all change very soon)  
  
As soon as his patient was done he left his office and started home. He reached home and welcomed his Dad with a singsong tune of Honey I'm Home. But when his Dad greeted it was not with his normal smile but holding a letter in his hand. He gave it to his son without a word. Hawkeye noticing that the envelope was already he opened he just pulled out the letter, which read:  
  
Mr. Benjamin Franklin Pierce,  
  
You have been drafted into the war as a surgeon for a Mash unit please report to our office as soon as possible to go to South Korea.  
  
After reading this to himself he looked up at his father to see if this was some kind of joke. But all he saw when he looked at his dad was sadness.  
  
Hawkeye could only stare at the letter.  
  
*************************  
  
Champlain, Illinois  
  
"Don't worry Honey, I am capable of putting a little children's toy together" yelled a perturbed Henry Blake  
  
"Now where does this piece go again" thought Henry  
  
"Henry Dear- yelled his wife  
  
"Now Sweetie I know what I am doing" yelled Henry  
  
"No that's not it, there is a letter in here for you" called his wife  
  
"Ok be right in" Henry shouted back  
  
Henry walked inside of his house he looked around. But he couldn't find the letter, but then he noticed that it wasn't laying on the table one of his daughters was holding letter in her hand and was trying to open it for her dad. Henry noticing what the return address was he told his daughter he could open. After reading the letter he saw that it said he had to leave for Korea in two days. His wife was very sad and so were his daughters, but he told them that he would be back as soon as he could and that no matter what he would never leave them. So he started to pack. Along with all the other people called to war. But he would soon meet other people just like himself  
  
Author's End Note: There are more chapter's coming so don't worry and don't forget Reviews are motivating! 


	2. The Flight to Korea

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in M*A*S*H, and never said I did. So don't sue me because I have no money to take.

Claimer: I do however own this idea and don't want it to be taken. So please no touchy. 

Authors Note: Well here is Chapter 2, don't  worry I have more coming this is just a filler. The next chapter will Rock! Please remember Reviews are Motivating!!!!

The Ride to Korea

At the airport Henry waved good-bye to his family. But sense he was backing away he was unable to see where he was going and soon ran into a person. 

"Sorry", Henry said turning around.

"That's ok", said Hawkeye I was doing the same thing.

"I am Benjamin Franklin Pierce, but my friends call me Hawkeye", said Hawkeye

"Nice to meet you I am Henry Blake" replied Henry

"Well since we have introduced our selves why don't we get on our way," said Hawkeye.

"Good idea", answered Henry, "Where are you off to?" asked Henry

Hawkeye answered, "I am going to Korea, I got called to duty"

"No kidding, same here" Henry said

"Well we shouldn't miss our flight lets go" Hawkeye said

On their way to their airplane Henry and Hawkeye talked about what they did as their line of work and who was in their family.  Once they reached the airplane they showed the flight attendant their tickets and got on. In the airplane Henry and Hawkeye sat in a three-row seat. But right then it was only filled with the two of them.  Soon though the other person came and sat between Hawkeye and Henry, it was Radar. Radar shyly sat down and pulled out a comic book and started reading. Hawkeye and Henry looked at each other. Then said in unison "where are you from kid".

Radar looked over and replied "Ottumwa, Iowa". Then kept on reading.

Henry asked Radar "why are you alone".

 But Radar answered at the same time said, "I am not supposed to talk to strangers."

Hawkeye then piped in saying "Look we have got a mind reader, and we are not strangers we are your plane buddies"

Radar hearing this let out a little laugh and kept reading. 

"Hey now we know he has a sense of humor," Hawkeye said to Henry. 

"Be nice Hawkeye it looks like he is alone and scared," Henry replied 

"I am not scared" Radar yelled to them over hearing Henry

"Sure sure " said Hawkeye

Turning to radar Hawkeye tried again "So where are you going?"

Radar looked up and let out a deep sigh before Hawkeye could finish and said, "to Korea"

"Korea?" but you look so young Henry said

"I just made the age limit," Radar answered

"What a coincidence, we are going there too" Hawkeye said, "Hope you don't mind we are tagging along"

"Well now that you know me, who are you guys," asked Radar

So they talked through the whole plane ride, saying what their job occupation is and how they got to be on the plane heading to Korea. 

Finally, the plane landing, and the trio got off and went into the airport. Radar not paying attention was looking down at the comic book. But suddenly he ran into someone.

"Hey watch it you little twerp" the voice said

Hawkeye hearing this said to the guy "Hey you don't own the airport"

"Well I am a very successful doctor…. At least that's what my Mom said" (Now if I know all you Mash people you know who this is but for those who don't read the next two lines)

Henry now having to pipe in said " If you are going to be so rude at least give us your name"

"Oh yes of course, my name is _Doctor_ Frank Burns" said the voice 

"OOOOOOHHHH we have another doctor in the bunch Henry look at that. But being a doctor shouldn't all doctors have a CHIN, Ferret Face." Hawkeye said trying to annoy Frank

Radar hearing this snickered trying to hold in his laughs. Frank scowled at him. 

"Well it was nice chatting with you ferret face, but we have to get to our plane ta ta for now". Hawkeye said

So the trio headed for their plane and left to go the rest of the way to Korea.

Authors End Note: So now you know my way of Frank getting the nickname Ferret Face. Now we have our trio and our little mind reader Radar. Remember R+R it is very motivating


End file.
